


Dagwood

by ISingTheSkyElectric



Series: Sheith Month 2018 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Married Life, Sandwiches, Sheith Month 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 21:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15155792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ISingTheSkyElectric/pseuds/ISingTheSkyElectric
Summary: “Keith,” he says, still trying to process what’s happening in front of his eyes. “What… is that?”Keith pauses, blinking up at Shiro in confusion. “What’s what?”Shiro gestures at the disaster that has become the kitchen counter. There’s containers of meat strewn everywhere, cracked eggshells and scraps of lettuce sprinkling the counter, a half-open loaf of bread, and three different cheeses shoved against the wall. It looks like the refrigerator had exploded all over the kitchen.In the middle of the mess stands Keith and the monstrosity in his hands.





	Dagwood

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3: Sandwiches
> 
> This is just fluff, but it's shorter than the last one.

Shiro turns the corner and his heart stops. 

“Keith,” he says, still trying to process what’s happening in front of his eyes. “What… is that?”

Keith pauses, blinking up at Shiro in confusion. “What’s what?”

Shiro gestures at the disaster that has become the kitchen counter. There’s containers of meat strewn everywhere, cracked eggshells and scraps of lettuce sprinkling the counter, a half-open loaf of bread, and three different cheeses shoved against the wall. It looks like the refrigerator had exploded all over the kitchen.

In the middle of the mess stands Keith and the monstrosity in his hands. 

“What’s that? In your hands?” Shiro asks, not really sure he wants to know.

Keith blinks down at it and then looks at Shiro. “A sandwich?”

Shiro stares at it. “That… is not a sandwich.”

Keith lifts it up. “Yeah, it is?”

The questionable sandwich is enormous, almost dwarfing Keith’s hands where it sits. It looks like every edible thing was thrown between two slices of bread and Shiro feels his stomach reject it based on the sight alone.

“Keith, babe. That looks like a grocery store threw up in your hands.”

Keith lets out a small laugh. “Shiro, it’s just a sandwich. You’ve never seen a Dagwood before?”

Shiro can’t drag his eyes away from the… sandwich. “Keith, did you hit your head?”

Keith grins, eyes bright and crinkled. “Shiro, are you serious? It’s a Dagwood.”

“What is a Dagwood?”

“It’s a sandwich.” Keith lifts the thing and Shiro’s stomach turns as the food shakes. “It’s just a giant sandwich, Shiro.” He takes a bite and the thing crunches ominously. 

“Keith, that’ll give you a heart attack.”

“No, it won’t,” Keith mumbles around the food in his mouth. He swallows and Shiro fears he’ll choke on the thing.

“Keith, I love you, but what the actual hell,” Shiro says.

Keith lets out another beautiful laugh. “Come on, wanna try it?” He holds out the sandwich, the contents shifting dangerously.

Shiro recoils. “That is the most American thing I’ve seen. I would die if I ate that.”

Keith smirks, bringing it back to his mouth. “You’re pure muscle. It wouldn’t do anything,” he says before taking another crunching bite.

Shiro crosses his arms, then drops them knowing it would only highlight his muscles. Keith smirks, eyes twinkling, fully aware of Shiro’s thought processes. 

“It’s just a sandwich, Shiro. My dad ate them all the time after his shifts.”

Shiro points a finger at Keith’s grin. “Nope, I’m asking Hunk to rule on this. He’ll back me up.”

\------------

“Nah, Shiro dude. A Dagwood sandwich is definitely a thing.”

Shiro muffles a groan and presses the phone closer to his ear. “Hunk, why do you betray me like this?”

Hunk laughs on the other side of the phone. “It comes from an American comic strip. One of the characters made a lot of really big sandwiches.”

Shiro presses his forehead against the cool wood of the desk. “Why are Americans like this?” he groans.

“The bigger, the better it seems.”

“Yep, that sums them up pretty well.” Shiro sighs. “Thanks, Hunk.”

“No problem, my dude. I’m always up for food discourse.” There’s a pause from Hunk and Shiro can hear shouting on the other end. “Oh, and Lance says to tell Keith he’s gonna kick his butt on Rainbow Road next week.”

Shiro laughs. “I don’t know, it’ll be difficult.”

Hunk hums. “Oh definitely. But don’t tell Lance that.”

“Don’t tell me what?” Shiro hears Lance shout on the other end.

Shiro grimaces. “Good luck with that Hunk.”

Hunk laughs. “I’ll be fine. I hope you have better sandwiches in your future.” There's a click and the line goes dead as Hunk hangs up.

Shiro drops the phone from his ear and presses the “end call” button. He slides the phone onto the desk and stretches, reveling in the slight ache of his bones and muscles moving. He’s getting older, body starting to feel the wear and tear of his life.

A knock on his door frame startles him and he turns to see Keith standing with a plate in his hands. Shiro twists, propping his shoulder against the back of the chair as Keith wanders in. He moves with a feline grace and he still knocks Shiro off balance with how beautiful he is, even as the years start to show themselves on his body.

“Made you something,” Keith says with a bright grin, and it takes Shiro’s breath away. Keith sets the plate down on the table and Shiro swallows his sigh.

It’s another Dagwood sandwich.

“It has less stuff on it,” Keith points out before Shiro can say anything. “Just the regular cold cuts and some cheese and lettuce. I left off tomatoes cause I know you hate them.”

“Keith-” Shiro groans.

“Oh, no you don’t. Just try it. I try your homeland food, you can try this for me.”

Shiro raises an eyebrow, giving Keith an unimpressed stare. “That argument isn’t gonna work one day.”

Keith smiles. “But I don’t think today is that day.”

Shiro rolls his eyes but picks up the sandwich. Keith’s smile takes on a triumphant edge as he bites into it. The flavors burst in his mouth, mixing all together and slightly overwhelming him. 

“How is it?” Keith asks.

Shiro swallows, his throat slightly burning with the amount of food that goes down it. “It’s… a lot.”

Keith tilts his head. “Good a lot, or bad a lot?”

Shiro stares at the sandwich, trying to accurately judge the sandwich even with its wild and chaotic appearance. “I think... it’s a good a lot.”

Keith’s grin looks like ones he wears when he has an excellent flight run, when he wins at Mario Kart, when he flattens Shiro on the mat. Every time it takes Shiro’s breath away and he feels his love swell in his chest.

“Told you,” Keith says, placing a hand on the desk and leaning in closer. Shiro takes the opportunity to press his lips against Keith’s, unable to keep his love from spilling over. His hand finds Keith’s, and he runs a finger over the wedding band sitting on Keith’s finger.

“Next Game Night,” Shiro says, leaning back in his chair. “I dare you to give a Dagwood to Allura.”

Keith laughs. “Allura already knows. She loves them.”

The face Shiro makes must be especially bad because Keith lets out another laugh. Shiro presses their lips together to shut him up.

**Author's Note:**

> [ I have a tumblr!](http://isingtheskyelectric.tumblr.com)


End file.
